1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor sweepers and in particular to powered floor sweepers.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different floor sweepers have been developed for sweeping a floor by moving a grilled housing on the floor surface to be cleaned while rotating a brush within the housing to sweep dirt from the floor surface into a collecting space within the housing. One example of such a floor sweeper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,913 of Adolph P. Buquor.
Hiroshi Hukuba et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,869, a floor sweeper having both a belt brush and a cylindrical brush.
Ray Cowdery et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,151, a carpet sweeper provided with a plurality of sweeper units connected to a handle by an intermediate member having a plurality of legs attached one each to the different sweeper units.
A number of different brushes have been developed for use in such carpet sweepers, including those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 258,343 of Charles O. Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 346,641 of Wm. H. Castle; U.S. Pat. No. 631,837 of Alexander G. Wilkins; U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,664 of Grove R. Merriman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,544 of Kemper M. Hammell; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,585 of Bo Gunnar Mattsson.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,991 Hiroshi Fukuba discloses a carpet sweeper having a rotary brush rotated by a driven wheel in friction contact with the wheel being driven on the floor. The body case defines a dust-collecting space with the elements of the case being assembled along the axial direction of the rotary brush.
Klaus Stein et al show in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,033 a carpet sweeping device having a flow pattern for the cooling air of the drive motor. The air moving means comprises a blower element mounted on the shaft of the motor and partition means are provided on the housing for guiding the air, as desired.